Pink Wine
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: Kokoro gives Sanji a new wine to sample in the Water 7 after party and picking up his dream girl becomes much easier. He's going to regret it though. Light Zo/san in background. K/S. A Fanforall fic.


After retrieving Robin-chan from the Enies lobby…there had been a party as there usually was after another monumental Straw Hat victory. Sanji helped prepare the food and that was also typical. The only non typical thing upon cooks reflection was a new pink wine Kokoro had recommended to him.

It was sweet and almost had a velvety cream viscosity. It also hit him pretty quick, making him feel an almost euphoric looseness and made the world shine brighter, prettier, made him feel fucking unbelievable. He definitely needed to get a supply of this stuff.

He started taking notice of the sudden increase of personable and hot women attending the party. Despite being drunk he must have been really charming. It taking no effort to wrangle a cute raven haired honey into letting him fix her a large meal. There was the girl next door charmer with curly locks that beguiled him with sweet words. There were two vixen minxes with hair the color of the ocean and meadow…showing off for him, arm wrestling and challenging the cook to a drinking contest. He would have taken the earthly gems up on it but he spotted his dream woman across the room.

As he started to head toward his vision, the minty haired goddess placed a concerned hand on his shoulder, practically begging him not to go. Saying he'd regret it in the morning. Being the gentleman he was he gave her a kiss on the check, thanking her for caring and hinting that he'd be back to more appropriately make his absence up to her. She was stunned as he walked away. Probably speechless with anticipation, the cook snickered before letting his eyes go back to his goddess.

She was everything he had dreamed and yet seemed so familiar. Yes, in his vision of his mermaid…it had been this woman. What a shock it had been when that vision turned out to be the old woman…Kokoro. His eyes and heart still stung from that incident but this one was filling the hurt with her loveliness.

Long sandy blond hair with a bouncy curl, large breasts, curvy body, and as the room swayed a bit her lovely face smiled as well. She looked like she had been expecting him. She pulled a few bills from her bra, an act that made Sanjis blood start to boil with lust, and traded them to the bartender for a long brass key.

She pulled the giddy man down the back corridors stopping at the appropriate room.

"I don't even…" Know your name. He didn't finish. She was removing her clothes, his clothes, her hands were on him and the flood gates were let loose.

The sex had been incredible. He had thrown all his efforts into pleasing his companion…his beauty…making her scream his name until he felt sure that a few party goers would at least hear the results of his skills. Then she had taken him, lead him down erotic paths he hadn't dreamed off…being much more skillful and dirty than her young and pristine image would allude too.

The next morning, he was hoping to find her next to him for another round. Her taste still fresh in his mind and mouth. Instead a note.

"Sanji-" Sanji realized something. How did his vision know his name? She had screamed it out last night he was sure…but he hadn't given it to her. Maybe he was more famous than he realized? His chest swelled a bit as he continued reading.

"Boy, you are too young to please a woman so well. My late husband took 20 years to get as good. You're certainly an enthusiastic pleaser…in another couple years you might even become legendary like we were."

Sanji paused and got up, put on his pants, pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, put it to his lips and inhaled deeply after lighting it. SOMETHING was going wrong with this letter. She didn't seem over twenty herself…and previously married? She was very skilled (a blush came across his cheeks at the memory), but the last line rubbed him wrong. Like a 'you did well kid but I've had better' sort of way that stung his pride.

His attention returned to the letter.

"I'm glad you liked the wine. I left you a bottle on the shelf. Some say it makes you see what you really want to see…but that certainly wasn't the case with you. We both know how our eyes met back on the boat…I haven't had anyone with hearts in their eyes for me in ages…"

Something sharp and hard twisted in his stomach, realizing what his brain was quickly trying to quarantine and erase before it was too late.

"Give the straw hats my best! Let's do this again if you're back in town…I'll wont be satisfied till you beg for more!

-Kokoro"

It was too much and the scream echoed through the town as the cook wailed and doubled over in horror at what this might mean, slamming his precious hands to the floor boards in disbelief.

Zoro looked up from his drink as the scream passed through the bar. A pinkness on his cheeks from supposedly the booze and not the memory.

"Told him he'd be sorry. Idiot love cook."


End file.
